I Loved Him Too
by snoopylover60
Summary: Tanya and Edward have grown up together. Edward goes to college and meets Bella. No cheating. Just a heartbreaking.


I loved him to!

Tanya has loved Edward since elementary school. Edward always saw her as his best friend.. Edward meets Bella and falls in love with her. No cheating, only a heartbreaking.

_Chapter one_

I loved him when I was the kid next door, the playmate.

I loved him when he got his first bike for his birthday when he was six.

I loved him when he broke his arm at ten, from climbing the tree in my back yard.

I loved him when he got his first kiss from me at thirteen. We dared each other.

I loved him when he got his heartbroken at seventeen by his first girlfriend.

I held him as he cried. Yeah, I loved him to.

I cheered when he graduated from high school.

I loved him when he told me he was going to be a doctor. I loved him when he said he was going to help people. Save them and ease their pain.

I cried when he left for college.

_Chapter two_

I loved him when he called and told me of his dorm.

Third floor.

Carrying all those boxes and books.

What was he think bringing all that shit?

I loved him when he told me of his roommate.

Jasper..

From Texas a skinny blonde guy with quiet humor.

Seems to always have known him.

Going to be great friends you said.

He was going to be a history teacher. Civil War buff. You said.

And then Emmett, across the hall, from Virginia, football player.

Here on a scholarship.

Wants to be a physical therapist.

Big and loud, heart the size of the mountains.

Dimples and dark curly hair.

The girls can not stay away from him you said.

Jacob, Emmett's roommate. Indian, dark hair, dark eyes.

Funny guy, family has a wolf rescue.

He going to be a Science major.

I only wanted to see green eyes, bronze hair.

I miss you I said.

Miss you to, he sighed.

I loved him .

_Chapter three_

I loved him when he would call in the middle of the night.

Telling me classes were kicking his ass.

I loved him when he would call and tell me he had aced his test.

I loved him when he would call and told me the Emmett and Jasper finally convinced him to go a party.

I loved him when he called the next morning, when he told me he met someone.

You!

her name is Bella he said…long mahogany hair, chocolate eyes, rockin' body!

I became afraid of you that day.

You had spend the whole night talking and laughing.

Having breakfast, before he walked you back to your room.

I was scared.

He had never talked about anyone like he did you.

There was something in his voice, I was scared!

I cried.

_Chapter four_

I loved him when he called and told me that he had kissed you after your first date.

He was so fucking happy!

He was meeting you later to go to the library.

You both liked to read.

You both like mushroom ravioli and hated Butter pecan ice cream.

"She gets me he said, She is so special! So beautiful, and clumsy.

Trips on thin air he laughed."

I think I am falling in love with her, he says quietly.

I loved him when he called and told me you were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Damn!

I hated you!

I loved him.

Chapter Five

I loved him when he told me he was bringing you home to meet his Mom and Dad.

And me.

"You will love her he said!" so excited

He didn't know that I already hated you!

My heart splintered.

Never, he had never done this. Brought someone home! No never, not even high school.

I loved him when he told me, that he had told you he was love with you.

My heart broke.

Chapter six

I loved him , when he introduced us.

The love shining in his eyes.

My poor heart.

Quaking!

I was knew I had lost him to you. He was so wrapped up in us being friends that he didn't notice.

Making plans, taking you all of our favorite places.

He didn't notice the tears I was trying to hide.

Did you?

The way you watch me, I wondered did you know?

Did you guess my secret?

I loved him to.

Chapter seven

I love him when his folks had their annual barbeque.

He couldn't take his eyes off of you.

Always touching you. Holding your hand.

Touching your hair, your back.

Little kisses that I wished were mine.

I could not take my eyes off of him.

Did you notice? He didn't.

I loved him to.

His mom whispered to me.

"Tanya, my Edward is in love! He will marry this girl one day. Mark my words. You will see I am right."

She didn't notice.

I hated you!

But…I loved him .

Chapter eight

I hated you!

I loved him when he call a week later.

You had a huge fight.

You had told him my secret.

I hated you!

He said that I was just his kid sister. Nothing more. He knew that loving him was just to weird for both of us.

You told him to "wake up and see that Tanya loves you."

"you are wrong!, I told her you said.

Tanya is like family, a sweet little sister, my best friend.

Nothing more, you said."

My heart splintered.

I told you that "she nuts! You are my brother, best friend, family!"

I hated you!

I loved him!

Chapter nine

I loved him, when a few days later he called.

The fight had blown over.

You two were in love again.

Damn it!

I hated you!

Going to watch Emmett play the big game.

Emmett was dating your new roommate.

Rose, he thought they were good together. So did you.

I was sick of your name!

You had a friend for Jasper to meet, a pixie named Alice.

Jacob had Leah.

I had no one.

Your life was happy, you had him.

I was miserable.

I hated you.

I loved him.

Chapter ten

I loved him when he called to say that he was taking you on vacation after graduation.

He wouldn't be coming home.

He was going to ask you to marry him.

On the beach, by the ocean you loved so much.

He got grandma Masons engagement ring from his Mom at Christmas.

He had met your parents over the holidays.

He loved your dad. "my Bella loves you, Edward! Don't hurt her." he had told you.

" I won't you had assured him.

I love her to. I want to ask her to marry me with your permission Sir."

He agreed.

Renee, your mom had kept him in stitches.

telling stories of when you were little and you had…

He was so fucking happy!

My heart died that day.

I was too late.

I hated you.

I loved him.

Chapter eleven

I loved him when he called and said you had said Yes.

You and he had cried together, you were so happy.

You and he had made love in the sand.

You and he were going to be married in the summer.

Before his internship started.

You were working at the hospital to.

Nurse.

Would I stand up with him as he pledged his undying love to you?

Would I be his best man/woman? He giggled?

Fucking giggled..

Fuck. My. Life!

I loved him when I said yes.

You and she are made for each other I said!

Soul mates you said.

I envied you, you were getting everything I had every wanted.

Edward!

I loved him.

Chapter twelve

I loved him when I said I would host a bachelors party!

You didn't need one you said.

"That was for a guy that would miss being a bachelor. "

You were excited to start your life with "my true love!" he almost shouted.

Happy, so fucking happy.

Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and I were to see you had one last night of freedom. I was afraid to drink.

Afraid I would tell you what was in my heart.

Afraid I would spill my secret.

I wa in love with him..

Chapter thirteen

I loved him when I spoke with you at the wedding.

You in the white dress that I would never wear.

Your mom and friends around.

Messing with your dress and hair, making sure everything was perfect.

You were stealing my dreams.

I told you how happy I was that he had found you.

You were quiet when you whispered that that you knew I loved him .

When you saw the tears in my eyes, you hugged me.

" I love him to , Tanya." you said.

I knew.

Watching as you said, "My life, my love, my forever. I pledge my undying love for you Bella. You will always be my first thought in the morning and my last before I sleep."

_I love you to! I wanted to scream! _

I didn't.

I handed you the ring.

I was in hell!

Chapter fourteen

You were moving back home with her.

Internship was done.

Life had gotten more interesting.

You had accepted a job in the local hospital.

Going to work with your dad.

She was pregnant.

You were having twins.

You were so excited.

I was devastated.

I still love you.

Chapter fifteen

I loved you when I packed my things.

I couldn't do this anymore.

I was moving.

Somewhere warm I think..

I loved you when I changed my phone number.

I loved you when I told my parents to not give you the new one.

I can't go on loving you .

I had to move on with my life.

If I stay, I will do something we both will regret.

I loved you when I took one last look at our tree, with the fort and swing.

Your mom said sadly " you loved him to, didn't you?"

Yeah, yeah I did.

I still do.

The End..

The End


End file.
